


A Battle Won

by Daastan_Go



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Gallows Humor, Morbid, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daastan_Go/pseuds/Daastan_Go
Summary: Mighty was his Susanoo and mighty was its spear.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Juugo & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Battle Won

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's property. I'm not making any money from this story.

# # # # # #

Wanton battle colours lay tucked away beneath the sands. Sweltering heat enveloped them, brows wet with toiling sweat. Heavy smog lifted from the corpses, and a mighty warrior rose from it, looming over them all like an enraged Kami.

Lightning sparked and cracked behind its back. It stood tall, sturdy arms and legs poised to strike them down and judge them here and now. It took one step and earth groaned and creaked and let out sorrowful sounds. Mountains shuddered, backs shivered, sweat slid down the bodies . . . it was monstrous!

On a night like this, standing in the light that came from the ripened moon and wind from the high tides, it was a beast of omen—a tall shadow stood, menacing, towering, threatening. They all cowered like little insects, skittering across the undulating sands to find refuge, but there was none! It was here to annihilate, end this war once and for all.

One more step and tremors shook their bones and fleshes. Men screamed, their bodies trapped underneath the deep mass of its shadow. Moon was gone, hiding behind the chaos filling up the translucent structure, blue pulsing in its veins like cool fires.

Its mechanical hand moved, sinews as thick as lush spring trees, and grabbed hold of the sword on its back. A flame burnt tall on its ornamented pommel, mightier than the fire that burnt in their breasts. It would consume them, lay waste to their forms and dreams, and bleed them here good for all eyes to see. The Kages were outmatched—they never stood a chance!

They saw their coming demise in the colossus’s smooth eyes—a dead gaze greeted them. It cared not for their weak hearts and weaker _wills_. Good and messy would be their deaths; harrowing and formless, their bodies. Everything would be buried deep into the earth for all eternity.

"We h-have to . . . " Hinata stuttered and trailed off into dead silence, her Byakugan looking through the gauzy trousers and fine ripples in the ethereal garment. Something was twitching there, growing, struggling to get out. With a godly shudder, a mountain-sized bulge appeared inside the pants and strained the seams there.

Threads flew out from the place where a fly should have been—the style of the pants was ancient—and floated down towards their heads (some, light as dove's feathers, went away with the winds!).

"Something's coming!" Sakura screamed and all the Kages tumbled back. Alas, it was a little late for any swift actions.

It sprang out, mighty like the spear, and the flowing pants slid down to the warrior's ankles in a crumpled heap. The plump head had just a little pearl of a warrior's arousal. Madara gave a slow shake of his head—the battle's heat had roused a desire from him. In his life, he sated it with women: tonight, his Susanoo was more honest than he!

And the cock rose; up and up it went as though trying to reach for stars, wearing thick airy veins on the flesh—ridges and bumps like roads. It was huge— _godly!_ It shook and shuddered the way his own did for a cunt in the past. The crowd by its feet screamed; they stood in terror of his cock—his dangerous cock!

"Dear Sage, save us!" Onoki yelled, voice hoarse and aged, hiding such envy. He needed a little help from his son to urinate these days. If only he had one of these . . .

Then Madara drew something back from the colossus's core, and heat from the cock—still sniffing the air for completion—vanished. Veins shrunk and its head stalled like a bird—quite suddenly. The limp thing flopped down, and its shadow grew bigger and bigger till the whole world turned black.

The hefty warrior's muscled-legs sagged, as if taken by surprise by this intrusion from his master. It slumped down onto his knees, and the cock fell down on the Men running with all their might to get out of its shadow. Too late—too late!

A loud _thud_ , which rent asunder two mountains and sent flying their peaks into the air, went crashing through the dark, dirt, dust. The cock fell straight onto the Kages and their shinobi and ground them into dust. Onoki did not even get a chance to feel a creaky pain throb in his hip, softly . . . _ashes to ashes; dust to dust_.

The warrior sat still, and its mountain-sized softening winkle just lay there, in the trench it had dug with the force of the impact, for some moments till Madara's annoyance became apparent on his Edo-Tensai mapped countenance. He commanded the giant to _rise_ and so it did: rising back up to the robust feet, it drew the cock into its big hand; pumped it once to luxuriate in the texture made smoother and creamier due to shinobi-martyrdom brought about by _Will of Fire_ posturing; dragged up the slime made from flesh, bone, and hair with its hand's languid motions.

Naruto bawled on the hill-top and reeled off many names: Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi; Kages, Kakashi, and Gai; so many men . . . dead and turned into a stinky, smelly, and gooey mush beneath—for the lack of the better word—Perfect Susanoo's _cock!_ Kami save them . . . Sasuke looked on.

The ancient Uchiha patriarch had mopped up the mess all right and left Sasuke that much closer to his goal. The fool! A smirk disturbed his cool features. Jūgo just stood there by Sasuke's side, with a placid expression. "Perfect Susanoo sure is mighty," he said in a whisper-like tone and petted the birds sitting inside his pockets.

Perfect Susanoo gave the titanic-cock a little jerk and sent a shower of shinobi pieces flying towards the screaming crowd below. Then it bent down and pulled up the pants and tied the knot. Madara was not too worried about his dignity. After all, if you saw it once, you never lived to tell the tale!

# # # # # #

**The End**


End file.
